


Pinkit varvassukat

by Giraffvinu



Series: Kolmas pyörä [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Suomi | Finnish, söpöstelyä huumorilla, vakipari
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/pseuds/Giraffvinu
Summary: Ron tutkaili varuillaan Harryn jalkoja, jotka roikkuivat sohvan käsinojan yli.





	Pinkit varvassukat

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: foxtrot
> 
> Siiseli antoi mulle (kinuamisen jälkeen) Rarry-haasteen: _"pinkit varvassukat"_. Taisi olla sukkapäivä Siisiillä silloin  <3 Ikäraja tulee pakaraviittauksesta, ei tässä oikeasti tapahdu mitään 8)
> 
> Pinkit varvassukat sijoittuu KP-sarjassa jonnekin hamaan tulevaisuuteen, mutta tämän voi silti lukea tietämättä sarjasta mitään. Ennen lukemista kannattaa kuitenkin tsekata Siiselin ficletti [Napanöyhtää ja pinkkejä thestraleja](http://www.finfanfun.fi/index.php?topic=25239.msg510279#msg510279) niin tajuaa kaiken vähän paremmin!
> 
> Vaikka asia ei tämän ficin puitteissa käykään ilmi, Kolmas pyörä -sarja sijoittuu **vaihtoehtotodellisuuteen (AU)** , jossa Fred on elossa, mutta George sekä Percy kuolleet. Myös Remus ja Tonks ovat elossa, mutta eivät yhdessä, eikä Teddyä ole. KP-versumi on myös EWE eli jättää _Kuoleman varjelukset_ -kirjan epilogin huomiotta. Naturally ;)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!_

"Mutta ne on pinkit."  
"Tiedän."  
"Ja ne näyttää oudoilta."  
"Tiedän senkin."  
"Ihan kuin... ihan kuin sinun jalat olisivat sinun kädet."

Ron tutkaili varuillaan Harryn jalkoja, jotka roikkuivat sohvan käsinojan yli ja joissa heiluvat varpaat erottuivat selkeästi omina, yksittäisinä yksikköinään.

"Niitä sanotaan varvassukiksi. Ne tuntuu ihan kivoilta jaloissa. Haluatko kokeilla?"  
"En todellakaan!"  
"No älä sitten. Ostin kuitenkin kaksi paria, ja ne oranssit on sitten sinulle."  
"Oranssit? Ja itsellesi pinkit?"  
"Niin."

Ron pyöritteli silmiään. Hän ei ymmärtänyt lainkaan, mikä Harryyn oli mennyt.

"Mikä juttu tämä on? Mistä lähtien tavalliset valkoiset tai harmaat sukat lakkasivat kelpaamasta?"  
"Siitä lähtien kun sinä aloit kuvitella minut pinkin thestralin selkään ja jutella napanöyhdästä."

Ron näytti nolostuneelta. Harry hörähti ja kiepahti sohvalla niin, että saattoi tunkea ilmavasti liikkuvat varpaansa Ronin kylkeen.

"Kutittaako tämä?"  
"— —"

Harry kömpi kokonaan Ronin päälle ja työnsi kätensä tämän paidan alle käyden herkkien ja helposti kutiavien kylkien kimppuun.

"Entä tämä?"  
"Lopeta! Okei, okei! Onhan ne ihan söpöt, muttei niin söpöt kuin sinun napanöyhtä."  
"Tai sinun korvakarvat."  
"Tai sinun pörrötukka."  
"Tai sinun pisamat."  
"Tai sinun pakaroiden hymykuopat."  
"Tykkäätkö niistä oikeasti?"  
"Harry, jos olisin voinut mennä niiden kanssa naimisiin, niin olisin mennyt."  
"Mutta valitettavasti minä tulin kaupanpäällisinä?"  
"Sano älä muut— au! Okei, okei! Rakastan, rakastan!"  
"Sitähän minäkin."


End file.
